CLAWS
by guardianluver
Summary: SkyDoesMinecraft has a secret: He's a dragon. Deadlox has a secret: He is an assassin from the secret dragon organization, Talon. TrueMU has a secret: He is a dragonslayer sent from St. George. If TrueMU finds out his friends are dragons, will he kill them? Or will he be too soft to kill his friends? Contains YouTubers.
1. Hatchling

**CLAWS**

Chapter One: Hatchling

 **ADAM POV:**

"Adam, what were the causes of your parents' death?" asked the instructor, Mr. Riley. I groaned.

"They were crossing the street," I said, reciting from the script. "And were hit by a car. They died due to damage from the car crash. I then moved to my grandmother's house."

"And what is your cause to be here at California?"

"My grandmother developed osteosarcoma, and I'm moving to my aunt and uncle's for a while until my grandmother is better." I turned towards the window. Three humans standing on boards, riding waves. Surfboarding.

"But what is the real reason you are here?" Mr. Riley asked.

"Infiltrate human society," I answered. "Act like them, be like them, and then I get sorted in Talon to my new position."

"Good. We'll be at the site soon," Mr. Riley said, tapping his tablet.

"Great, totally looking forward to that," I said sarcastically. I wanted to be surfing with those humans. They looked like they were having a great and awesome time. Then I spotted the third human on the board-

That definitely was not a human. The art of Shifting has become so common it's practically common knowledge, but this person's eyes... had something in them that wasn't exactly... how to put it... human.

Maybe it was a dragon. Maybe it was a rogue, but the best probability was it was a dragon.

Gee. Maybe I'd get whapped in the head in my first meeting him. We rolled in at the site of my new home. For the rest of the summer, I suppose.

"Let me get your luggage, Mr. Adam," the human driving the car said.

"Nah, it's okay," I said, reaching for my bag. The man winced. Just because I was disguised didn't mean that the humans didn't know I was a bigger predator. I did have roasted human on one occasion. Very crunchy.

"Welcome to our home, Adam," said the male guardian, sounding like he'd said this many times before. His name was Uncle Thomas. "We hope you will enjoy your stay."

"Breakfast is at eight," added the female guardian, whose name was Aunt Heather. "Lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at seven. You don't need to be home for meals, but you must call to let us know where you are. Curfew is at twelve AM. Okay?"

"Sure..." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"You have a driver's license, so you can drive around. Just don't sneak out after curfew," Thomas said.

"Yes," I said. "What about the beach?"

Heather laughed, and then said,

"After you unload your luggage, you can check out the beach."

That was the best plan a human ever made.

I opened up my luggage and pulled out my items. I had a gold amulet, and a handful of crystals. I also had some clothes and other mishmash.

I took one crystal and held it up to the light. Naturally, as a Coatl, I enjoyed sparkly stuff. My old trainer, a Snapper, didn't really get why I loved shiny stuff so much.

I placed down my crystal and checked around my room. Comfy bed. Curtains. I opened the door and left the house. Time to see what those humans were up to. And maybe that dragon would know me.

It was a really good day. The breeze smelled of flowers and salt, and it was super peaceful.

I grinned lazily. I saw a butterfly and my dragon side had half a mind to chase it. _Shut up, Goldenfire. You're not planning on revealing yourself in front of a bunch of unknowing humans._

"Hey! You there," said a human. "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?" It wasn't dragon-boy. Dragon-boy was sipping a smoothie at the Smoothie Hut.

"My name's Adam," I replied. "I'm here all summer."

"Mhm," said Dragon-Boy. "My name's Ty."

"My name is Alesa," the girl said. "I live here. Ty has a beach-house here, so he's here for most of the summer." The girl's eyes also looked like they belonged to a dragon. They were luminous and my dragon side automatically started speaking. The thoughts would reach the dragon side of another Shifted dragon, and if s/he wasn't a dragon, they wouldn't know anything.

 _Are you a dragon?_ I silently asked Alesa.

 _Yes,_ came Alesa's answer. _Keep quiet. I have already communicated with Darkstorm. Rumors are that St. George is around._

 _Darkstorm?_ I asked.

 _Ty. He is a Viper._ I shuddered. Vipers were sent after disloyal/rogue dragons. They would bring a dragon back, but I knew that sometimes, Vipers killed.

 _So... what's your name? Your dragon name, I mean,_ I said.

 _Moira. I'm also a Coatl, and Darkstorm is a Spiral,_ Alesa said. Spirals naturally weren't dangerous. They were just energetic and couldn't fly well.

 _Can't Spirals not really fly well?_ I asked.

 _Darkstorm flies better than most,_ Alesa replied. _Anyway, how much do you know about St. George?_

 _They were legendary dragonslayers. They hunted us to almost extinction,_ I said. _We had lots of drills to make us prepared for St. George ambushes._

 _Correct,_ Alesa said. _Now, let's act like regular humans._

 _Well said,_ Ty said, butting into the conversation. _Alesa is an initiate, like you, Adam. Behave. I'm here to check on your progress._

 _Eat your own tail,_ Alesa snapped in Draconic. 'Eat your own tail' means 'Go screw yourself' in dragon. Draconic is the dragon language.

 _Language,_ Ty said, insulted. _Or do you want me to report to Talon you can't even behave yourself?_

Alesa fell silent. Apparently that threat was very dangerous. It actually is. You could get deported and you could almost never return to human society.

 _Let's just talk normally, okay?_ I said.

 _Why not._

"So, what would you like to eat?" Ty asked cheerfully.

"Uh... curly fries, whatever those are," I replied.

"Sure," Alesa said. "Excuse me, uh... waiter, can we get some curly fries?"

* * *

 **JASON POV:**

"We ambush the nest, okay?" commanded my friend, Jordan. We were fighting our greatest enemy: Talon, the secret society of dragons.

"Roger," I said. "Do we attack the nest at the heart?"

"Yes," Jordan barked. "Snapper at nine o'clock!"

 _BOOM!_ A blast of dragonfire blasted through and I ducked. A huge dragon with scales made of steel roared in defiance.

"Alpha, your turn now," I yelled. The Alpha soldier jumped and shot his .50 armor piercing gun through the Snapper's mouth.

The Snapper roared, the monster's mouth pierced.

"Kill it!" Dan screamed. It fell with a screech.

" _Wyrm of the devil, depart to the Underworld,_ " I said. All warriors deserved to be known, and this chant was taught to everyone from the moment they could talk.

"Do not think you have won this, St. George," the Snapper rasped. "I am only one scale in the body of Talon. We will rise and kill _all_ of you." The dragon's fiery eyes faded and it fell.

Everyone would die. The dragons wouldn't just try to possess us in a desperate attempt to remain alive. When they were killed, they died like everything else.

"Good job, Jordan," I congratulated Jordan. Jordan was always the killer, although we called him Alpha.

"Yes, I got the kill-shot," he said, grinning.

"Always," I said. I pressed my hand to my chest. Ow, I had cracked a couple of ribs.

"You alright?" Dan asked, looking at me, concerned, the blue lenses of his glasses winking.

"Yeah, just got a couple of broken ribs," I croaked. "No biggie."

"Oh yeah, broken ribs equal 'no biggie'," Jordan said sarcastically, making air quotes.

"It is," I croaked defiantly. "I'm okay."

"No, lie down, and let me fix it," Jordan said.

"Okay, okay," I muttered. Jordan pressed his hand to my chest. He took a needle out of his belt-pockets and injected the healing medicine into my chest. My ribs felt like they'd been set on fire. OWWWW-

Burning relief.

"Go ahead and sleep, dude," Dan said. "Just for a few hours, why don'tcha." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a cot and Jordan's face above mine.

"Hey dude," he said. "Turns out you have pretty bad dreams."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Heh, you were kicking your blankets around and screaming," Jordan said, laughing.

"Oh... hey," I muttered.

"Just kidding, you slept like a coma patient," Jordan said.

"Where's the captain..."

"Oh, I was just going to wheel the cot over. The captain wants to see both of us."

"I heard that you killed the Snapper," the captain, St. Anthony, said.

"Yes, we did," I said.

"Good job to you both... and now about this new mission you have..." St. Anthony said, steepling his fingers.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Jordan said.

"Granted," St. Anthony said.

"What can be said about the new initiates?" Jordan asked.

"We can believe that these will be separate and we can believe one is a girl," St. Anthony said. A dragonell was extremely valuable to be killed, because that meant the dragon hatch rate would be lower every year. Talon jealously guarded their dragonells. It was rumored that the dragonells never got to see the daylight.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," I said.

"Granted," St. Anthony said.

"What of the other?"

"It will be male. We can be sure of that." St. Anthony paused before saying, "And you will have to flush it out into the open."

"Wh- I mean, permission to speak freely," Jordan sputtered.

"Granted."

"But, we really don't know much about being normal."

"Nonsense. You two have been called 'Perfect Soldiers'. You both killed dragons at sixteen, no reason why you shouldn't be able to kill two initiates."

"Okay..."

"Here is a file of all you need to know," St. Anthony said, putting down a manila folder with fake birth certificates, social security numbers, and driver's licenses. St. George members were taken away from their families when they were young.

Our identities were kept secret.

"You have the whole day to memorize all of this and find a plan to reveal the sleeper. Dismissed."

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. Guardian, a new story?! I actually already had this written out. News: NO OCs. I actually have plenty of them, as my friends have given me a heaping handful. About, 20? Anyway, enjoy reading.**


	2. THE CREDS!

**Hello! Before you say anything, this is** _ **not**_ **a chapter of Claws. This, however, a tribute to all of those people who did give me OCs. I'm really sorry it's not any of you wonderful readers, but it is instead my classmates. I'll give an incognito name for them and the characters they contributed.**

* * *

 **MRYOYODUDE:**

 **Neskire (cookie to the person who figures out what the name used to be.)**

* * *

 **LEAFERS:**

 **Cyrus**

 **Eros**

 **Ryoku/Ryu**

 **Cell/Chell**

 **Oscar Reed**

* * *

 **ME, GUARDIANLUVER**

 **Misty/Shadowmist**

 **Circe/Lorelei**

 **Charlie/Index**

 **Jenny/Celestia**

 **Dylan Kane**

* * *

 **ICEASPECT14:**

 **Tharos**

* * *

 **MISTWALKER:**

 **Magnus/Michael**

 **Spring/Sebastian**

 **Skyro/Jack (shh… I'm going incognito) Quote from Mistwalker**

 **Matthew**

 **James**

* * *

This concludes the credits. Also, cookie to the person who figures out WHY some of the characters have TWO names and some only have ONE. Also, cookie to the person who finds out WHO is aligned as a DRAGON HUNTER and WHO is a dragon.

Also, for all dem homies out there who DID contribute an OC, I want to say… THANK YOU! You guys are totally the best and I think you really deserve a cookie. (::) Also, cuz I'm nice, I'm posting another chapter. The second freaking chapter!

GUARDIANLUVER… out!


	3. Spreading Wings

**CLAWS**

Chapter Two: Drawing Wings

 **TY POV:**

"Who are your guardians, Adam?" Alesa asked cheerfully.

"Uh, they're Thomas and Heather," Adam replied, chewing a curly fry. "What do you do as a Viper, Ty?"

"I'm on break now," I replied. "But I guess I'm here to watch you guys. So, behave yourselves."

"Nah, why should we?" Adam asked, grinning.

"Because I could just kill you off the bat," I said, chewing my hotdog.

"Okay, okay, what genes have you got?" Alesa asked. "I've never actually seen you in your true form."

"We're not allowed to Shift, remember?" I reminded Alesa. "But I have mostly dark colors and Crackle, so everything else is Basic."

"Oh pooh, but it's not fun. Can't even shift. Can't even fly! This life is so boring," Alesa said. "Can't we have any fun...?"

"Unless you'd like to get reshipped back to Talon," I said.

"No, thanks... I'm good."

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

 _Beep!_ The phone in my pocket chimed. I pulled it out to find a text flashing on the screen: _Come home, now._

"Sorry, guys, I have to go home," I said. Alesa gave me puppy-dog eyes and Ty said,

"Okay." I grabbed the handles of my bike and started pedaling rapidly.

"Greetings, hatchling," said an older dragon. "There's been a change of plans." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I shifted uncomfortably. I hated those eyes. Those really cold eyes that peered into your _soul._ I didn't look up.

In Talon, looking at an older dragon in the eye would mean you were challenging them or were threatening them. You'd probably end up with your head bitten off.

"W-what do you mean, there's a change of plans? Aren't I supposed to be blending in with the humans?" I asked the dragon. He grinned. Coldly. I was going to get roasted.

"Yes, but we'd like to accelerate your... training," said the dragon, who I was going to dub as Scary Talon Man. "I will see you bright and early, hatchling. See me at six o'clock sharp."

"Holy Shadowbinder!" I yelped. "Six in the morning?! Where the heck do I go?!"

"Follow me," Uncle Thomas said, showing me an unknown hallway. "Go down here."

"Okay, cool, so where does the secret tunnel lead?"

"This is a normal house. There's no secret tunnel."

"You're no fun at all."

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"Holy Icewarden!" I scream. "This is one heckuva alarm!" I slammed it down and groaned. "Do I really have to get up?"

 _KNOCK._

 _KNOCK._

"Adam? Are you up yet?" Scheist. Looks like I _did_ have to get up. I hate my life.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I replied, shoving clothes on.

"Hurry up."

"Alright, we will begin your training." Every. Single. Forsaken. Day. My. Training. Was. Use. LESS.

"Carry these full water buckets ten times around the building clockwise. Once you are done, do that ten times the other way.

"Carry these tires. No, you cannot roll them, you must carry them.

"Move all of these bricks towards the walls, and then once all of the bricks are there, you must divide all of them in half."

With the same, stupid, annoying rule: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SHIFT.

And even worse, every single day started with this:

"Report." I had to say every single thing we ever did, why we said it, why we had to do it, why our reaction was so and so, and it was so... ANNOYING.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" I screamed, while I was stacking bricks. "WHY AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SHIFT?!" I just broke one of the hugest rules: _Do. Not. Talk. Back._

"That is not the point of exercise. You must become strong in your human form as well as in the dragon form. Lucky you, you have recieved an hour of stacking bricks. But this time, you must count them. If you lose track, you must start all over. Go." Stupid. Sadistic. TRAINER!

"UGGGGGG." I hauled a brick, then almost immediately dropped it on my toe.

"I don't hear you counting," said the trainer. I gritted my teeth, grabbing my brick.

"ONE!"

* * *

 **ALESA POV:**

Yay, Adam was late again.

"Why is he late?" I asked.

"Because he's undergoing training," Ty said. "That's because the training is really tough."

"But I don't get a lot of training," I complained. "I don't see why _Adam_ has to get lots of training."

"Maybe he'll become a Basilisk or something," Ty said thoughtfully. "I mean, with that strong build, he's certainly up to becoming a Basilisk."

"But my trainer is super weird," I said. "She's a Basilisk, but I think she's training me to become a Chameleon."

"What's her name?" Ty asked. "I think I might know her."

"She introduced herself as Circe," I said. "Her dragon name is Lorelei."

"Yeah, I know her," Ty said, sipping his mango smoothie.

"What does she even do as a Basilisk?"

"She makes St. George dudes fall in love with her. Then she murders them in cold blood. She really enjoys it." Ty stirred his smoothie as the lumps were forming.

"That's just sick," I muttered, my stomach churning.

"I know. But don't blame Talon," Ty said. He chewed his bagel.

"Sorry I'm late!" Adam yelled, running towards us.

"It's alright. What's up?"

"Training with a sadistic trainer," he replied. "Seriously, he's so freaking strict."

"Oh?"

"I CAN'T SHIFT, THAT'S WHY!" Adam roared.

Screw sadistic trainers.

* * *

 **JENNY'S POV:**

Pain. Pain. Pain. _ZAAAP POP!_

"I won't ask you again. Where is the Talon headquarters?" the St. George member asked coldly.

"I. Won't. Talk!" I snarled, trying not to Shift. Would be pointless anyway, because I can't. They chained me in this stupidly SMALL room and I was forced to endure this place.

"Tell us. Or else this will become more painful." _ZAAP!_

"No!" I screamed, arching my back. Electricity ran up my back.

"Subject shows little-to-no improvement," St. George member said. "Write that down."

"Yes sir," said another. He leaned down and whispered, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I snarled, gritting my teeth. "You're trying to kill me!"

"I'm Matthew. I'm trying to get them to change their minds, but they're not doing it. I'm really sorry," he said. "I'm really friends with dragons."

"GO AWAY!" I roared, feeling my fingernails turning into talons, my body erupting in scales.

"Woah," Matthew said. "I don't get why you're doing this. I'm trying to help!"

"No!" I roared. "GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"Gee, I'm sorry..." Matthew said, backing up. "If that's what you want, I'll go away." He ran away.

I flopped down, my talons turning back into fingernails. This hellish place had captured me eternally. My Maned Rasa ran up to me, snuffling at me.

"It's alright, Maney," I whispered. "We'll get out of here. Somehow." That's definitely wishful thinking. I had almost little to no chances of getting out. I was almost going to turn 9,000. I begged my dad to find me a Squall Rasa so I'd have a Maned Rasa and a Squall Rasa.

But I had gotten captured before that. Maney sniffled.

 **"I can't stand these St. George guys. They're hurting you,"** Maney said.

"I can't escape... you should just run."

 **"I won't do that. You're my owner."**

"If you don't run, you'll get killed."

 **"Then I'll die protecting you!"**

 **"** You'll die. Just go Maney."

 **"No… I'll stay with you."**

"Thanks. You're the best familiar ever!"

* * *

 **WOOHOO! This chapter is nice and long too… now I have to start from scratch. Man… enjoy.**

 **Guardianluver out.**


	4. A Breath of Dragonfire

**CLAWS**

Chapter Three: A Breath of Dragonfire

 _ **Hey guys, before I start the chapter, I just want to announce the winner of one HALF of a cookie: Mr. Ckbrothers! That's right, you only get one HALF because… actually, Cyrus, Eros, Tharos, and Neskire are all DRAGONS. That's just their HUMAN names and their DRAGON names. They're weird, yes, but I wasn't the one who made them. Okay, and also, no one managed to get the Neskire cookie…**_

 _ **So, let's begin the chapter, now shall we?**_

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

Another round of training today. It was absolute, complete TORTURE. I'm not joking, so here's what happened:

I woke up one hour earlier, as my guardian had told me I was to wake up exactly ONE HOUR earlier, thus waking up at five sharp. I managed to pull myself together and arrive at the training area, where my trainer gave me a smile equivalent to that of a very toothy shark.

That's to say… dangerous and I was probably going to be given another horrible task. I looked around and noticed that all of the tires, bricks, and buckets of water were all gone.

"An obstacle course?" I asked. The trainer rolled his eyes.

"Yes. We'll be training this time, and when you are in a St. George chamber, there is no chance you'll survive by moving bricks, tires, and buckets of water." Scary Talon Man paused. "You're allowed to Shift, you know."

"Really? In the name of Lightweaver?" I asked, trying not to show my excitement.

"Do you have thistledown for BRAINS? Yes, you're allowed to Shift," he said, and then pointing at a bunch of crates. "In the real world, you won't have time to take off the clothes if you are concerned about modesty. Do this quickly."

I walked behind them and quickly shrugged off of my clothes, and then my dragon erupted out of my skin, shedding off the weak human body I was inhabiting. I paced the room, fluffing up my feathery wings. I was feeling very awesome, and even Scary Talon Man wasn't as intimidating, although he looked at me with the same bored/disdained look.

"There will be St. George soldiers with these types of guns," Scary Talon Man said, shooting a paint bullet into my chest. I flinched, even though it didn't hurt, as it erupted into bright red paint. "Every time you are shot, you will remain 'dead' for two minutes. Your objective is to stay alive for as long as possible." He reached up and attached something to my ear.

I snorted. I shook and Scary Talon Man gripped my shoulder.

"Stop that. That's an earpiece, so it will allow me to talk to you," Scary Talon Man said. "Proceed."

I shot towards the maze and started pacing, running around, trying to make as little noise as possible, so as not to get 'killed' by the St. George fake soldiers. At once, one shot towards me and shot me in the chest.

"Ah, Shadowbinder be cursed!" I muttered. At once, Scary Talon Man's voice was in my ear, tutting, and saying,

"Two minutes."

I paced, trying to think of a battle plan. How could I be like this? I would try being more silent.

"Two minutes."

"Two minutes."

"Two minutes."

"Two minutes." Scary Talon Man sighed. "You're _really_ not getting the point of this, are you?"

I flopped down on the floor, paint all over myself. Ugh, this was- Wait… I was a dragon. Why should I skulk around in the shadows, afraid to show myself? _Enough of this. This time, I'm coming for YOU._

I crept around, climbing the top crates, trying to not make a noise on the slick tiles. I spotted three 'soldiers' standing under them.

"Death from the sky!" I howled, slicing two of the soldiers to pieces, then my tail whipped around and I faced the third.

"Stop!" the soldier said. The soldier lifted up his mask and revealed Scary Talon Man. He nodded, satisfied.

"You weren't going to let me go until I realized I had to attack," I said, realizing that.

"Dragons are _never_ prey, hatchling," Scary Talon Man said. "Dragons are always hunters. And remember this, hatchling…"

He shot the gun towards me. A bright red flash of paint appeared on my chest, and I flinched, although it seriously didn't hurt.

" _Never_ hesitate for the kill."

* * *

 **TY POV:**

"Sorry I'm late!" Adam yelled, running over to us at the Smoothie Hut. We all looked at him, then Alesa smiled, and said,

"Sure, it's okay." I noticed a bright red spot on Adam's shoulder, too bright to be blood.

"They start with the soldiers with guns and everything?" I asked. Adam nodded. "Heh, they used rubber bullets back when I was trained. They stung a lot."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yep," I said.

"That's just kind of weird," Alesa said. "I didn't get that training."

"What did you get, then?" Adam asked, sipping a mango smoothie.

"Meh, stuff like how to act more 'humanly', and not go up all in a rage when some dick comes and puts their hands on my butt or something," Alesa said. "Or was it when they ticked me off… meh."

"That's definitely Chameleon training," I said. "I was told to train some of those guys before."

"Why do they think I'm fit to be a Chameleo—…?" Alesa didn't manage to finish her sentence, because a dragon came in on our spot.

"Who're you?" Adam asked, looking at the newcomer. It was a boy. A boy with electric blue eyes, and I automatically knew, this was most definitely a dragon.

"I'm Charlie, and I'm new…" said the dragon.

"Nice human form you got there," I muttered under my breath. "Would you like some French fries to go with it?"

"What'd you say?" the dragon asked.

"Uh, totally nothing," I said, trying to cover that up.

"Hm, nice meeting you," Charlie said. He disappeared, walking away.

"Why were you so anxious to get rid of him?"

"Because… he's a dragon. And he is a rebel I was sent to track."

* * *

 **JENNY POV:**

I curled up in my solitary corner, trying to gather my thoughts and breathe. _Okay, Jenny… Breathe. In, out. In, out._

"Jenny," came a whisper. I looked up, hoping it wasn't a St. George soldier. Maybe Matthew.

"Charlie? Is that you?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Yeah, but I think I saw Talon. C'mon, please come with me. I'll get you out of here," he said, cutting the chains that bound me to my spot.

"Charlie, why would you do anything for me?"

"Because…" his face flushed. Was he blushing or something? "Because I like you."

" **St. George is coming, hurry up, hurry up!"**

"Alright, Maney, let's move!"

* * *

 **Alright guys, I am officially at camp. I'm sleeping on the floor because the second cabin has no bathroom… so I'm staying here on the floor. :D**

 **There's a new poll on my profile… so what ship do you think I should do? There'll be a collection of ONESHOTS and it just might be in the story ;).**

 **Okay, here's what my new Warriors/Minecraft fanfiction will be called: Cubed Clans. Please look out for it!**

 **Max: Leave-**

 **Lucy: A-**

 **Rachel: Review!**

 **Max: It shows you care!**

 **Lucy: Peace-**

 **Rachel: OUT!**


	5. Wings of Power

**Chapter Four: Wings of Power**

 _Tada, a new chapter. Sorry about lack of updates, so here ya go!_

* * *

 **JENNY POV:**

"Charlie, where are we g-g-going?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"Into our safe house," Charlie said. "Misty's waiting, too."

"Misty?" I cracked a weak smile. "She's here, too?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. He turned to his familiar. "Lightning Sprite, can you remind me what the password is?"

 _Uh, bigheads,_ Lightning Sprite replied.

"It can't be that," Charlie said hastily.

 _No, it is. The password is bigheads,_ Lightning Sprite said. _Courtesy of Droolbrains._

"Droolbrains?" I asked. "Is that a joke?"

 _No. It's what I call that son of a bitch Shadow Sprite,_ Lightning Sprite said.

"Now, now," Charlie said.

 _But it's true. When I first started learning how to spark, he called me Static Shocker in the nicest way possible,_ Lightning Sprite said. _So I called him Drippy Mouth and we got into a full brawl and we destroyed Misty's porcelain collection._

"Oh," Charlie said.

 _That's why Misty doesn't like me much,_ Lightning Sprite said.

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

"Hey, look over there," Alesa said, jabbing her finger at two boys who had somehow appeared at the beach. "They look new. Dragons, you think?"

"No," Deadlox said. "I would've gotten a tip-off from Talon."

"Oh, so do we play it cool?" I asked.

"Exactly," Deadlox said. "It's kinda my assignment to keep you two safe, so _please_ don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" Alesa said sarcastically. "When have we done anything stupid before in our lives?" Pause. "Don't answer that."

"I was, actually," Deadlox replied. "Like, I dunno, screaming at the top of your lungs, 'DARKSTORM I HATE YOU!' while there were pedestrians nearby?"

"Well, they didn't know who it was so THERE," Alesa said, crossing her arms like that made everything true.

"Let's just start going, huh?" Deadlox said. "Maybe they're friendly. But I don't trust them even if they were friendly."'

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV:**

"Yo, Jase, look there," Jordan said, pointing a finger towards three people. "D'you think maybe…?"

"Dragons?" I asked. "I don't really know. Wouldn't we have to get to know them first?"

"Introduce ourselves?" Jordan asked. "Don't you think we're not exactly cut out for that? After all, Talon's enemy… _we're_ Talon's enemy, and if these guys know how to pick a St. George hunter from a group of regular people…"

"Don't be stupid, only _once_ you've gotten your position from Talon do you do that!" I snapped. "Let's go say hi, maybe they'll loosen up and admit it. Maybe if they drank a whole darn lot."

"Only I do that," Jordan said. "If they've befriended humans, _then_ regular people would slip up, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, and then regular humans would be screaming and running away because their stupid best friend said, 'oh ho ho, I'm a dragon!'" I said sarcastically.

"Well, might as well make ourselves comfortable," Jordan said, and with a deep breath, we walked towards the people.

"Hello!" I said, trying to sound casual. "We're new here."

"Oh, really?" asked a girl. She had red hair, and her eyes were a bright green. "Where're your family then?"

"Oh, they're…" I tried to remember what I had memorized in the manila folders. "In Boston." Big lie. I'd never even _seen_ Boston.

"Oh, okay," the girl said. "I'm Alesa. What's yours?"

"Jason. This is my cousin Jordan," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked a different boy. His golden eyes were the most unsettling thing about him. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and on his shoulder was… blood? No, it wasn't… I'd seen enough blood in my days to know that this wasn't. It was some sort of red paint. "You guys sure don't look like you've got _anything_ in common."

"Heheh, people say that a _lot_ ," said Jordan cheerfully.

"That's cool," said the final boy. His eyes were a dazzling dark purple. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I had a feeling he was screening me. Like, _examining_ my whole being. I scrunched up my shoulders and put on my best blank stare.

The boy's eyebrow rose and said nothing. He adjusted his headphones, and twirled a dial.

"What's playing?" I asked him.

"Dubstep," the boy replied. "Oh, yeah, forgot, I'm Deadlox. This is Adam."

"Yeah, forgot to introduce myself," Adam said. "Oops. Hey, I was thinking…" Adam's face turned mischievous. "Wanna check out Dead Man's Cove?"

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

Dead Man's Cove is a sight-seeing spot where tourists go and take pictures. Stupidly, at night, people jump in to prove their love. If they really love each other, they'd live, supposedly. But then, they would die if their love wasn't true.

Yeah, good old California superstition. Unfortunately, we weren't alone. Three frat boys were at it as well.

"Wanna check it out, Adam?" Deadlox grinned.

"Uh, okay," I said, and then I turned to Alesa. "You sure you'll be okay with those guys?"

"Don't worry," Alesa said, waving two impatient fingers. "Go ahead. Jason and Jordan are here as well, y'know."

"Are you _sure?_ " I asked. "I mean, I could stay here and…"

"No, no," Alesa said. "I know you want to check out Dead Man's Cove, so you should just go. I'll be fine!"

"Okay, but if you're in trouble…" I started to say. She put her finger on my lips and said,

"Not another word, mister! Go!"

* * *

 **ALESA POV:**

Well, after that, things turned for the worst, because after Adam and Ty went to see Dead Man's Cove, the frat boys became a bit too personal. The fattest walked over and said,

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" He walked towards me and looked at me with what he thought was a flirtatious look.

"Shut up, leave me alone," I snarled. I tried to practice the training Circe had taught me, but it didn't work. I snarled at him and he jumped back. I knew what I looked like. Luckily, Jason and Jordan weren't paying attention. My nails were morphing into claws and I kept my head down, trying not to react. My dragon was roaring as loud as it possibly could, screaming at me to blow up the human and show him what true fear sounded like.

"Alesa!" Adam's voice said. "What're… you doing?" Deadlox grabbed me by the shoulder and said,

"Calm down, okay? Focus on me." I looked into his purple eyes and I was slowly turning back to normal.

"You bitch!" spat the frat boy. I glared at him.

"Let me kick you where the sun don't shine!" I snarled, and smashed him right in the balls. As he reeled over in pain, I said, "Don't mess with me. You're going to regret it, _all_ of you!" The frat boys ran away and left me with a feeling of satisfaction.

* * *

 **JENNY POV:**

"Jenny!" a girl cried. It was a girl with black hair and black eyes, and she barreled into me, hugging me. "Jenny!"

"Misty!" I croaked, rubbing the girl's head. "You're here!"

"Charlie was so worried about you," Misty said. "He couldn't even sleep! And I got you a gift," she added shyly. "I know you wanted a Squall Rasa, so I got you one." She showed it to me. It was still Wary and it gave me a look of distrust. Maney, however, seemed to like it and nosed it.

" **What're you worried about?"** Maney asked.

" **I don't really like this, to be honest,"** the Squall Rasa admitted.

"Don't worry!" I said. "I'll take good care of you. Want a name?"

" **Okay,"** it said. **"What have you got?"**

"How about Snowflakes?" I asked.

" **Sure, that's a nice name,"** Snowflakes said, and it curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, dudes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing where Alesa kicked the frat boy in the balls. Girl power! *pumps fist in air* we've met one other OC, others will be coming soon enough!**

 **Stay sharp and stay cool, everyone! School is starting soon! (Or it's already started, I don't know about other districts)**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Chapter Six: Fire and Ice**

 _Hai guys, this might be one chapter in a while. I hope you enjoy it, because this will be one chapter in a long time before I get to upload!_

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

I woke to the annoying continuous beeping of the alarm clock. I hauled myself out of bed, groaning when I smacked my head against my bedside. Sluggishly walking towards my closet like a zombie, I pulled out my dirty clothes from training which were covered in bright red paint.

I ran down the stairs, hopping while tying my shoes. I fell down and ran towards the breakfast table, shoving a bagel down my throat and pressing the button that opens up the hallway to my training. I ran down the tunnel to find the car that would bring me to my living hell.

The driver'd gotten exasperated that my paint was trickling everywhere so he'd spread out a nice clean white sheet that had turned into bloody-redness like someone'd been murdered. I flopped on it, letting the car rock me to sleep.

[…]

"Welcome," said the trainer. I groaned, then noticed my surroundings. Everything was _gone._ The trainer had a sadistic smile and I noticed all the-

"Robots?" I asked, tipping my head.

"Indeed," the trainer said. "You will not always be in your dragon form when you're fighting. Thus, you must fight these to simulate what it would be like fighting in your human form." He gave me another sadistic smile.

Oh boy, this will be fun.

* * *

 **DEADLOX POV:**

"What's wrong?" I asked, sipping my smoothie. Adam clunked over and his head hit the plastic table. He had a handful of bruises and a very black eye.

"Stupid trainer…" Adam mumbled. "Made me fight robots."

"Circe was strict, too," Alesa said. She popped a couple of grapes in her mouth. "Want a grape?"

"No I'll pass," Adam said. "Does anyone have a Red Bull? A Red Bull would really help…"

"Here," Alesa said. She pulled one out of her bag and handed it to him. "Are you going to come to my party next week?"

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeppers," Alesa said, giving a big smile. "I'm hosting a _party_ and I invited Jason and Jordan too! Everyone's going to be there, please come, k?"

"Sure, what time?" Adam asked.

"Seven," Alesa said. "There'll be drinks and everything! So I hope you guys come."

"Of course," I said, smiling. My eyes narrowed as Jason and Jordan ran to meet up with us, their sandals kicking small sand clouds in the air.

"Yo!" Jordan said. "You guys sure came early…" He looked at Adam. "What the heck happened? You look like you were run over by a _bus!_ "

"Can it, Jordan," Adam said. "Let me suffer in peace."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jordan asked.

"Oh no," Adam said sarcastically. "I only feel like an angel, without a care in the world, playing my harp on Cloud Nine until my wings were ripped off, plummeting me down to hell and its sulfurs abyss of pure misery." He slumped down as he said this.

"Rough night?" Jason asked. Something in his expression changed. Suspicion… and some sort of raw excitement. It was a sort of primal excitement in his expression, and quickly I texted Adam: _Careful. Don't reveal too much._

Adam pulled out his phone, saw my text, and gave me a wary smile. He smiled and said,

"Uh… heh, I had some wrestling and my trainer gave me a beatdown," Adam said, fibbing. Wildly.

"Oh, okay then." Jason turned to Alesa. "I overheard something about a party…?"

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV:**

Jordan tapped rapidly on the game controller, destroying zombies by the millions and screaming at random moments, "SCERW YOU!" and pounding the controller again.

"At least try and concentrate, okay?" I asked. "We're supposed to be finding the sleepers and we can't concentrate if someone's playing _Zombie Revolution Plus_."

"Well excuse me!" Jordan snarled. "I'm trying to have fun! Seriously," Jordan said, turning towards me. "Lighten up mate!"

"What are you, Australian? **(gah, that sounded racist)** "

"Shut up." I turned back to the computer and typed in an email to St. George:

 **Name: Jason Stokes**

 **Location: Crescent Beach, California**

 **Urgency: IMPORTANT**

 _ **Demanding background check for the following suspects: Adam Pyrrhus, Tyler Ellis, and Alesa Coral.**_

 _ **Haven't found anything suspicious yet. Will communicate when more has been found.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Jason Stokes**_

"Dude?" I looked up from my email. Jordan wiggled his hands. "Time to leave, man. Party time."

[…]

Looks like parties that start at seven don't actually start at seven. Jordan and I came at 6:59, barely toeing the line where we came from. Being on time, as the captain would say, is being late.

"Oh, you guys!" Alesa said. "No one's exactly here yet…" she blushed.

"It's alright," I said. "Is there anything that we can do to help set up?" She looked relieved, and cracked a worried smile.

"Thanks!" Alesa said. "Can you put up the decorations here and here…?" She gestured. "And also put the drinks there, kay? I have a couple guests… Jack and stuff."

"Jack?" I asked.

"Oh, an old friend!" she said. "He's bringing in a couple friends, Sebastian and Michael and stuff."

"Hmm…" Jordan looked skeptical. He looked at me and we both saw the same thought reflected in both of our gazes: _Dragons?_ Alesa didn't appear to want to continue as she muttered about stuff like decorations and drinks and clothes and what the heck girls talk about.

Something about her seemed odd. Something about her made my heart leap. _Don't be stupid. It's probably just looking at her right now. Your instincts are always right, it's probably just that._

My heart wasn't buying it.

I liked her.

As more than a friend.

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

"Should be just about now, right?" I asked.

"Yep," Deadlox said. "Come on dude, we're going to be laate!"

"Okay, okay!" I said, and ran after him towards Alesa's house. Then, when I opened the door, Alesa came and grinned.

"Welcome guys!" she gave us two gigantic 'I'm-choking-you' hugs. "Enjoy this time! What Sebastian?" Alesa said, turning towards two guys. At once, my primal-dragon-senses surged.

These guys.

They weren't normal.

They were dragons Alesa knew.

* * *

 **Hai guys, did you like this chapter? I hoped you did. I introduced a couple OCs, and don't worry, all of them shall appear in the story… one way or another.**

 **Anyway guys, school started and today I had the worst day. I almost got trampled by high schoolers. I got lost when I was going to gym, lost when I was going to music, lost when I was going to Language Arts, lost my homeroom…**

 ***big sigh* Oh well, here's what I get.**

 **Anyway, updates will be coming, don't worry, but slower. Cya guys on the flip side when I update** _ **Battle of the Dawn,**_ **and the little Arch thing called** _ **Vocaloidcraft**_ **that I'm working on!**

 **Guardianluver outttt! ^_^**


	7. Hidden Enemy

**CLAWS:** _Hidden Enemy_

 _Yep, new chapter dudes! Enjoy! Also, TheDiamondArcher, it's okay! Maybe next time._

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV:**

I saw Adam and Ty give each other panicked looks.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Adam quickly replied,

"Oh no!" he stammered. "Nothing's wrong, nothing!"

"Oh, okay," I said, already suspicious. "If there's anything wrong, you can tell me." Adam groaned.

"Oh, I wish it was that simple, Jason. I wish it was just that simple."

* * *

 **ALESA POV:**

"Alesa, are you alright?" Sebastian asked me. His green eyes glittered with certain mischief. "After all, Ty is a Viper-"

"Shh!" I said, pressing a finger to his lips. "Do you want to get us into trouble?! Where's Magnus, Bastian?"

"He's busy," Sebastian said, tucking his hands into his pockets. "After all, he is a Chameleon." He dropped his voice into a whisper.

"Oh, okay," I said, and turned away. "Make sure Timber Tender doesn't go wild." Sebastian gripped the wooden-bear creature.

"I'm pretty sure rogues are loose," Sebastian said. "Be careful, Lisa."

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

 _Beep beep beep!_ My phone chimed in my pocket. I pulled it out to find an unknown caller texting me:

 _Hello Adam._

I shuddered, and showed it to Deadlox. "You know what this is?"

"No," Deadlox replied evenly. "I have no idea. Try texting the person back."

 _Who are you?_

 **If I told you, the surprise wouldn't be a surprise, huh?**

 _I don't care about surprises, tell me who you are!_

 **Meet me at the cove at midnight tomorrow.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **If you dare to come, you'll know who I am.**

 _What do you mean by that?_

 **That's kind of annoying, you know.**

 _What do you mean? You're the annoying one._

 **I'm not annoying. Look, do you want to meet me or not?**

 _I'm not so sure._

 **Listen, just meet me. I promise it'll be fine.**

 _Oh._

 **Yeah. Bye.**

"Who is this person?!" I yelled, baffled. Looks like I was going to find out. Ty just gave my phone a perplexed look.

* * *

 **MISTY POV:**

I turned off my iPhone and smirked. Looks like I was going to meet Adam. Ah, how much I'd heard about him! He was some sort of rebel, even in the watchful eye of Talon. I turned to Charlie and asked him,

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Gain his trust," Charlie replied. "Make sure you let him fly around, that's a taste of freedom Talon doesn't offer."

"But sheesh," I replied. "After all, he's one of the best initiates from Talon, remember? You hacked their system."

"I know that," Charlie replied. "But it wouldn't hurt if we got him over to the rogues. He'd be a valuable ally." I nodded hesitantly.

"I guess you're right," I said.

"I'm always right!" Charlie said, smiling. I gave a small smile in return.

"Fine, Charlie. You're _mostly_ right."

* * *

 **CYRUS'S POV:**

The cave is dark. I curled up and waited for sleep to come, hoping that I would be able to fall asleep. But my tranquil resting was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps, and I roared in a hoarse voice,

"Who is it that interrupts me?" I squinted as the figure becomes clearer. My eyes widen as I whispered, "It can't be…!"

"I was hoping you were here," said a smooth voice. I knew who it was. She was a lupian.

" _Lupian…_ " I snarled in Draconic.

"Listen, I know dragons and lupians don't get along, but please hear me out!" said the lupian desperately. The bluish glow surrounding her made her look clearer, a girl with long white hair, blue eyes, and a short brown tunic. She could be a regular girl if not for her white tail.

"We don't get along?! It's all lupian trickery!" I spat. "Icicle, I thought I could trust you!"

"Please! Just hear me out, Cyrus! Please…!" she said, holding out her hand desperately. If I hadn't seen this before, I would've trusted her. Instead, I lunged at her, my tail whipping around. She pulled out a dagger and it glowed blue. She drove it into the ground, and then, I felt a pain in my chest.

I gave another roar, and the pain in my chest stopped. She stood up.

"What's this?" she asked. "You managed to learn how to fight off these spells?"

"Courtesy of you," I spat back. My form morphed and I turned into my human form: an old man. She sighed.

"Listen, Cyrus. Are we going to work out a truce or not?" sighed Icicle. I gave her an untruthful glare.

"Do I have any choice?" I asked. I shook her hand and she smiled.

"Thanks, Cyrus. _Really_."

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

I crept out of the bed at 11:45 PM and walked towards the pier. I was hoping it was just a prank, but this person seemed _serious._ I saw a figure with a black hoodie standing there, and then she turned around.

"There you are," she said. "I was thinking you might not come." She had breathtaking purple eyes, and they were flickering with pure mischief.

"Who are you?" I said distrustfully. Then, I realized. "You're a rogue, aren't you? You're the exact opposite of everything TALON stands for."

"Don't give me that crap," the girl said. "I've seen a different side of Talon. It's all lies."

"What do you mean? You look like you're only five thousand."

"Fine, I am," the girl replied. "You? Only ten thousand?"

"Yes," I replied. She turned around.

"The name's Misty," said the girl. Then, she gave a grin. "Let's fly."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Fly?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do you live under a complete rock?! I said, let's fly," she said. "In dragon form?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "That's horrible!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we're going to be violating rules!"

"I'm a rogue. I don't listen to rules, idiot." She started to morph, turning into a beautiful Coatl. I commanded,

"Turn around." She gave me a glare and asked,

"Why?"

"Because I have a good pair of shorts and I am not running home nude."

"We're both dragons. I don't care about your modesty."

"I do. TURN AROUND." She gave me a death glare and huffed, turning around. I shrugged off my clothes and started to change, my human form shredding off and becoming a golden Coatl. I spread my wings and said,

"Let's go."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! HA! HA! HA! As you can see, I have a new species known as Lupian. It's from Samantha Witten's** _ **Strays**_ **, definitely check that out on Tapastic! I am now accepting OCs, but I can only accept 3. If you see three, do not submit another! Here is the OC form for it:**

 **Name: what is your character called?**

 **Age: how old?**

 **Element: There are eleven: fire, water, earth, wind, light, shadow, lightning, ice, arcane, plague, nature. Determines eye color**

 **Personality: what are they like?**

 **Appearance: what do they look like? Add wolf form if you like.**

 **Powers: Magic! MAGIC! BWAHAHAHA!**

 **Weaknesses: Don't be overpowered! Need a weakness!**

 **Etc: Is there anything else?**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	8. One Strange Plot

**CLAWS**

 _Hi! Thanks to two very friendly authors who gave me two OCs, I can write about lupians now! Also, I'm adding one of my own again, Aya-chan, based off of Argo in Sword Art Online! (She has to be one of my favorites, come on, seriously) (no, it's the laugh nya-ha-ha-ha)_

 _And to Diamond- actually, 10,000 years is young for a dragon, it's the equivalent of 10 years. However, it looks like he's a teenager. Also, I'll add your OC because I've got plans for her *a huh huh huh*_

* * *

 **CLOUD'S POV:**

"Hi, Icicle," I said, looking at the white haired lupian girl. "Did you talk to Cyrus?"

"Yes," she said tersely. "Did you contact Aya, again?"

"Well, yes, she did promise to talk to Crowe, but does he ever listen?" I said, grinning. "He's always fiddling with robots and protests that they're called 'robits'."

"Well, yes," Icicle replied. "But really, he is a valuable ally."

"Valuable? VALUABLE?!" I demanded, raging against Icicle. "He owes us one million dollars! And how much has he paid? _One frickin cent! ONE CENT!_ HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK, ICICLE?!"

"Look, I know he's in debt, but we need to at least give him some credit," Icicle replied, opening up a bag. "Here." She handed me a DS. "Why don't you play with this?"

"I'm not a kid," I said, "I don't want to play with a DS."

"But we all know you like playing Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer," Icicle said.

"Look," I protested. "It was only that one time and-"

"Just go ahead," Icicle said. "Not like anyone's listening." I immediately grabbed the DS and opened up my game. Icicle shook her head. At once, a series of knocks came at the door, tapping quickly. Icicle opened up the door, talking to an unknown stranger.

"Ah, yes, Miss Informant, just in time."

"I keep telling you not to call me Informant," mumbled the person in return. It was Aya, like I suspected from the moment the knocks had sounded.

"Look, you buy and sell information, why can't I call you an informant?" Icicle replied. Aya stepped in, removing a hood, revealing brown hair and brown cat whiskers. She gave me a smile and said to Icicle,

"I've been tailing Crowe lately."

"What?!" Icicle asked, slamming the door behind her. "How did he not spot you?"

"When it comes to disguise, I'm an expert," Aya said. "Now, what's more interesting… _he's been communicating with St. George_."

 **MATTHEW'S POV:**

"So, what will your answer be?" I asked the girl. She gave me a glare and sighed.

"Look, I don't care about your damn sides," she said. "All I care about is getting out of here. And _no,_ I'm not joining."

"But your parents, they were St. George members, weren't they?" I asked her. She sniffed disdainfully.

"I don't know. They were never home. I was taken care of by my aunt."

"Well, we know about them," James said beside me, slamming down a sheaf of papers. To be honest, he's actually terrifying when he wants to be. Emphasis on _when he wants to be_ , because most of the time he actually is rather… ah, peaceful. (Don't tell him I said that, he'd murder me!) (He's always saying he's tough) (No seriously) "Your name is Arch, right?"

"H-how did you know that?" she stammered. "That's confidential information. You don't have access to those kinds of things, right?"

"Well," another voice said. It was that other guy, Dylan Kane. I didn't really get along with him, to be honest, but we're in the same team when we're beating up dragons. The other team, the Elites, were composed of the people who were on the mission. Jason and Jordan, the 'perfect' soldiers. The other guy was a man named Dan, who was a sharpshooter. "Your parents left St. George a long time ago, but we still have their information, and we were able to track them.

"We have a copy of your birth certificate, so that's how we know." Dylan finished up his sentence by clapping sharply. "So, your name was entered into the St. George database. Thus, you're obliged to join us."

"I say no," Arch said stubbornly. "I'm not joining your damn group. I have no sides, so this is all on you." She got up to leave, but then James called,

"But what happens when you get killed by a dragon?" She turned around.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm smart, too. It's not like I'm a newborn chick who just can't get herself around in this world. I can survive on my own. I don't need you to help me!" She turned around once more, but then, she halted. "What happened to my parents, then? I was told they died. But how?"

"They were killed battling a Snapper," was my reply. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

"In that case," she turned around to face us. "I'll do it. If it means finding out the truth about who my parents were, I'll do it. But…" she smirked. "You're not going to treat me like a baby, alright? I'm actually good at archery."

 **ADAM POV:**

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ I yelped as the alarm rang again, merrily telling me it was time to get up. I slammed the snooze button and turned the alarm clock off, stretching. Last night was _awesome_ , flying around. We even managed to do some wing-surfing, by flying into a wave and looping the curl. It was fun, but also took a toll on me, because I was exhausted.

I slipped into my paint-splattered clothes and got ready to go train. Right, I was supposed to get my notification from TALON as to what my position was going to be, but that wasn't until sometime later. Today, I was supposed to face… the trainer himself. I wasn't all that excited, but maybe I'd get something out of it.

I met the sadistic trainer on some sort of squishy mat that clearly looked as if it was made for gymnastics. The trainer smirked, gripping what appeared to be-

"Are we going to be testing my rate of bullet dodging?" I asked, my throat dry. He gave a smirk.

"Nope," he replied. "But often, when in a St. George labyrinth, you won't have time to Change, but rather you must fight using your wits, and using a human body. So, I'm going to teach you something that might be of use to you." He handed me the gun.

"Don't be skittish," he said. "It's not even loaded. Just point it at me like you're prepared to shoot me." I gulped, and pointed it at his forehead, and then all of a sudden, the gun was yanked out of my grip and immediately I saw the thing pointed at my forehead.

"How-" I tried.

"It's easy," he said. "Look, stop looking like a wimp and let me show you." He demonstrated the way to do it. "The most important part is…" he paused. "That there's no hesitation. Because if you pause for just one second, _bang,_ you're dead. So, let's get going, hatchling."

I nodded assent and prepared for it. He smirked.

"So, how was playing with your friends on the beach?" he asked me. I halted. He continued on to say, "You're dead. What did I tell you about hesitating?"

I gritted my teeth in anger. "How did you know about that?" I demanded. "And besides, Alesa and Ty aren't humans! They're dragons just like you and I!"

"Hmph, Ty is merely on his assignment," the trainer said. "He isn't a friend of yours. Now, let us try again. Be faster." He leveled the gun again, and this time, I jumped forward, wrenching the gun out of his grasp and pointing it his forehead.

"There, is that fast enough for you?" I snarled.

"Well," he said, smiling. "Seems as if our hatchling truly has grown. Oh, wait, right, I forgot." He flipped out a small card. "This is-"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanged once more, wahahahaha! Oh right, I forgot to tell you:**

 **I have now received a WattPad, so I can post stories on there, too. I doubt I'm going to get a Quotev, so WattPad it is, then. It's Guardianluver all the same, so yeah. I have a Sword Art Online thing on WattPad called The Tale of the Black Swordsman.**

 **Jason will have a POV next time! More suspicions, more chances of-** _ **OOH I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN PICK ME PICK ME!**_

 **Brain, what did I tell you about interrupting the Author Notes? Yes, in the next chapter Adam meets the…** _ **rebels**_ **and we find out what Cyrus's deal with Icicle is, and we figure stuff about the infamous Crowe!**

 **Right, and I get to upload a new Dear Mr Lightning Ninja (with Yandere!Nya) And also I get to do Battle of the Dawn, because you lovely readers are waiting for it. :D**

 **Until next time, my friendsies! Don't let the homework dragon get you~~!**


	9. A Card and a Plan

**CLAWS**

 _I am totally a hardworking student, because I am working on fanfiction in school. :D Also, to TheDiamondArcher: dragons are very athletic. They adapt very well as humans, so chances are you cannot outrun them. However, they do tend to go to their primal instincts more often than a regular human would, such as a Coatl dreamily eyeing gemstones, or a Pearlcatcher fussing over its pearl._

 _Also, just so you know: ADAM ALREADY MET JASON AND JORDAN!_

* * *

 **MISTY POV:**

"Charlieeee! When is Adam coming over?!" I demanded, dancing on my feet.

"Look, why are you that excited?" Charlie said. "I thought you hated him!"

"Not really," I said, "but he is rather cool for one of the TALON people."

"You used to be in TALON, didn't you?" Charlie asked me. "Before you failed your initiation _again_ and they kicked you out."

"Yeah, but all that aside," I pouted, "Adam might really be an asset in this team, and seeing as Jenny's still a bit too weak-"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Jenny protested. "Look, you'd be just as weak as me if YOU were stuck in HANDCUFFS for A MONTH while being ELECTROCUTED in ST. GEORGE!" She was in her Skydancer form and was curled around her Maned Rasa and Squall Rasa.

"Sorry, sorry, Jenny," I said. A chime sounded and Charlie pulled out his phone. Upon glancing at it, Charlie's face whitened and he said,

"One of our safe houses just got demolished."

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV:**

"Hey," Jordan said. "Jason, you've been working all day. Look, if it's nothing much, would you like to have me get you a drink or something?"

"No. We have things to do." I turned back towards my computer and accessed the St. George networks, where a new email was waiting for me.

 _Reply to email 156:_

 _From Dylan Kane:_

 _Jason:_

 _We've got a new recruit. Her name's Arch… she's a whiz with the bow and arrow. I'd like to send her to Crescent Beach, if it's no trouble to send her here. Let me know ASAP, but just so you know, she's already on the way._

 _It's just for the initiation, you know. See if she can survive. She's actually kind of cute, but she'd punch me if I said that._

 _Anyway, we've discovered a lone house, and we ambushed it. No doubt they were dragons. Keep a lookout, Jason… because our enemies just might be in sight._

I clapped my laptop shut, looking up.

"What, dude?" Jordan asked. He had his jacket on and was preparing to leave.

"About this place that we're going," I said. "Will I need a fake ID?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Jason?" Jordan boggled at me.

"Can it, dude. I'm serious," I said.

* * *

 **SPRING POV:**

"Come on, guys… stop fooling around!" I put my hands on my hips. "Just because we managed to get a cameo in Lesa's party doesn't mean you get a free ticket to slack off-"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, who cares?" Nightmist asked me. Her human name was Shadow and she gave me a wink. "Look, we're allied with… what they called 'emselves… _The TALON Liberation Squad?_ So, look, if they've got all the TALON dudes going over to their sides…" She drew a pretend line. "We're basically almost not needed, right?" She turned to Chell.

"Big deal," Chell said, bored. Then, her face turned into outrage. "RYU! YOU DID NOT JUST BEAT ME AT MY FAVORITE GAME!"

"Sorry, but I beat the _Senbonzakura_ level with a higher score than you!" Ryu joked, poking Chell in the belly. "And better yet, it was on the Extreme level! So ha!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT ME AT PROJECT DIVA F!" Chell wailed, but Ryu leaped on her and tickled her.

"Oh, yes I can! Ticky, ticky-" The familiars of the two, a Spellbound Golem and a Cog Frog, just shrugged and continued to sit next to their owners.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE BLOODY SECOND!" I roared. Everyone stopped.

"…" silence fell across the room. Tharos looked up.

"Okay, sheesh, no need to yell…" Tharos muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you guys won't listen!" I crossed my hands. "Okay, at least we should focus on a major goal! How about this: listen to me and then you guys get to play whatever you want!"

"Okay, sheesh, what's your plan?"

"We ambush a St. George base."

* * *

 **ARCH POV:**

"Hiyaa!" I aimed my bow at the target and fired. It smacked into the bullseye and I finished off with a smirk. "That's more like it!"

"Wow!" Jason nodded satisfactorily. "You really do have an eye for targets."

"Thanks, coming from a drunk man," I shot back. Jason gave me a wounded look.

"It was a bad idea to go join Jordan. I passed out on my third cup," Jason said, rubbing his head. "I still have a massive hangover. Jordan said he drank ten before the barman told him it was enough."

"Seriously, you guys need to pay attention on killing dragons rather than drinking. And _everyone's_ saying how you guys are 'perfect soldiers'. Seriously!" I loaded my bow again and fired at the target, with a satisfying _thwock._ Then again, the arrow could've found its way into a dragon's eye.

* * *

 **REBEL BASE: THE BASE OF THE LIGHT PAVILION (Charlie, Misty, Jenny)**

"Welcome, Adam!" Misty said. "Glad you decided to show up, rather impressive for a Talon hatchling."

"Shut up," I said. "Look, Misty, what did you call me here for?"

"Maybe you would understand our motive of telling you that Talon's not sunshine and rainbows…" Misty turned, then said, "If we showed you what we're like and what we went through." I gave a nod, saying,

"That seems legit, I guess. But this isn't a hoax, right? You won't kill me, right?"

"Pish, posh, killing!" Misty said. "We're above it." I nodded again, and then began thinking about that card the sadistic trainer had given me:

 _You can't open it until a week later, do you hear me? It's classified information._

Hmm. I followed Misty into the base.

* * *

 **END**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, although I have to admit it was a bit rushed, but I did reflect on some OCs supplied by friends and don't worry, the next chapter will be much more fruitful!**

 **And also: Battle of the Dawn is going to be updated after this! *cheers* WOOT WOOT!**


	10. Flamespell

**CLAWS**

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

"Wow, this place is huge!" I gasped, looking at the place Misty and her friends called home. "How do you make sure humans don't see this place?"

"Partly because it's underground," Misty called over her shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you to my friends. I followed her into a spacious living room and she called to a girl who was lying on the couch with a blanket covering her legs, "Jenny, this is Adam."

Jenny looked like a regular girl, but she had rainbow-colored eyes.

"Hi," she said. "Misty's told me lots about you, if I didn't know better I think she might have a crush on you."

"Hey!" Misty said, outraged. "No way, there is no way I like him!"

"That's what she says," Jenny winked. Two familiars poked up next to her. "Oh, these are my familiars: Maned Rasa and Squall Rasa. They're friends. Don't worry," she said, seeing me back up. "They don't bite unless you hit them first."

"Um…" I said. To be honest, that didn't quell my worries about it at all. I gave an uneasy smile before Misty yanked my collar and dragged me away, showing me to another room that looked like a kitchen. A-

"Wait, is that your friend?" I stammered, looking at the giant Guardian dragon. The dragon looked up and pierced me with electric blue eyes.

"Yep," the Guardian said. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Index in this form." I gulped and smiled.

"I'm Adam."

"I know."

"Huh?!"

"We've heard a lot about you," said Index, transforming back. He looked like a regular boy, but his eyes sparkled like lightning. "Misty here's been telling us a lot." He rubbed the girl's head, earning a glare from Misty.

"But why did you guys bring me here?" I asked suddenly. "Is it because you want me to work for you guys? To work for the rogues that betrayed Talon?"

"We didn't betray Talon. They were the ones who made our life a living nightmare," Jenny said suddenly. She was at the kitchen door and Index in his human form went over and put an arm around her. Jenny slapped his hand and he pulled off with a wounded look.

"Don't be a perv," Jenny replied. "Anyway, we betrayed Talon because they betrayed us first. It's not sunshine and rainbows."

"Huh?" I asked, apprehensive.

"Talon did so many things to us and that's why we had to leave," Jenny said. "But actually, maybe I'm the wimp here. I left Talon because I was a coward to face my job…" Jenny gripped her fists and Index smiled.

"It's not your fault, Jenny, they could've killed you, you did the right thing trying to run away," said Index. Jenny shook her head.

"I should've faced it. Death might have been a better option for me."

"But you managed to come back," said Index. "It's alright."

"Lovebirds…" groaned Misty. "Anyway, what is it?"

"What happened? How did you have to leave Talon?"

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV:**

"Alright, you want to hit the dragons in the eye," I said. "That's their weak spot."

"'Kay." Arch aimed her bow at the middle of the dragon statue's eye and released, earning a resounding thwock at the target. "That was strangely satisfying," Arch said, pleased.

"We have to train hard," I said. "We're going to be raiding soon." At once, my phone chimed and I pulled it out. A text from Ty.

 _Yo. Hanging out at the bay right now, you want to come? Excellent day for surfing._

I bit my lip and replied with,

 _Busy. Maybe later._

Ty replied with,

 _Bummer. Bye then._

"I don't have time to surf like a regular person," I muttered under my breath, and then we began to train again.

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

I laid on the bed, my eyes towards the ceiling. I rolled over to look at the accursed card. I had brought it to training, like the sadistic trainer told me and when I opened it, I realized it was my job for Talon… and it was…

" _Congratulations, Adam. Welcome to the Vipers._ "

A Talon assassin. To kill rogues that had fled. I rolled over to face the wall. What an idiot I was. I stood up and got ready for bed, seeing as it was already 10 PM. I pulled off my shirt and pants, then I realized I was wearing the bodysuit that the trainer had gave me.

" _That's your work uniform."_

I ripped it off. I didn't want to see it. I put on my pajamas and flicked off the light. I wanted to run away. After the rogues told me how they got to be there, I was beginning to realize that there were things about Talon that they had never told me.

Misty said she'd failed her initialization. She was going to become a dragonell popping eggs out. Index, or Charlie, as he was called, was going to be killed by a Viper, but he had fled to here. Jenny had been captured by St. George in a moment of weakness, and they decided that I could join them. They seemed desperate. But could I really join them?

I rolled over again.

 _What do I do?_

* * *

 **SPRING POV:**

Chell was chanting spells, eyes squeezed shut as she murmured spell names and an aura of blue was surrounding her. "Shock Wave!" she screamed, and with a loud crackle I was blown into the air and hit the ground.

"Ow," I grunted. Chell realized what she had done and began to laugh, loudly.

"You look so _silly_ ," she said. I gave her a glare and she stopped.

"You should be doing that to him," I said, pointing at her friend Ryoku. "He's an excellent test subject." She blushed.

"I don't want to," Chell said, turning away. "I want to keep practicing some of these spells." I turned to Skyro and Nightmist, who were sparring with knives.

Skyro threw a couple at Nightmist, who jumped up and dodged.

"Seiiiiiiiii-ya!" Nightmist screamed, using a shield. The knives cracked after touching the shield and Skyro panted.

"Okay, okay, I give in! You win! You win you win you win!" Skyro was now running for his life as Nightmist was chasing him throwing spells. I rolled my eyes.

I turned around to see Tharos looking at a spellbook. He was chanting something.

" **Ek verpa einn brandr muspili, kalla bresta bani, steypa lundr drott...** " an aura of fire was gleaming around him and with a loud pang the fire released. I nodded, satisfied.

"Nice job, Tharos."

"My pleasure," Tharos muttered.

* * *

 **DONE! The spell for fire was from ALFheim Online, there's good spells I can use in this. :D**

 **Translation for Tharos's spell:**

" **I throw the flame of a demon, call the exploding death, to throw down the army of the forest."**

 **This thing is nearing climax, I is so evil, there's just one scene you'll hate me for doing XD.**

 **Guardianluver is out!**


	11. Igniting a Gun

**CLAWS**

 _WELCOME BACK TO CLAWS, EVERYONE! I wanna say happy Thanksgiving to everyone, and let's begin the chapter, now shall we?_

* * *

 **CHARLIE POV:**

"We've allied with a group of solely rogues to help us bring down a St. George house, but with a safe house completely destroyed, I don't know what type of luck we're going to have breaking down. Talon will no doubt know about it, seeing as there are only a couple rogues and pretty much all of them are dead," I explained to Adam.

"Um… Index, was it?" Adam asked.

"Yes," I replied. "What is it?"

"It's about this job position I got for Talon," Adam replied.

"What did you get?" I looked him over. "With your bulk, you'd be fit for the Gila rank."

"I got… Viper," Adam said.

"What?!" I cried. "Who was your trainer?" I had a sinking feeling of dread in my stomach, I had to know.

"Um… I don't know his name," Adam said.

"Give me an appearance, then. Describe him."

"He has blond hair and evil green eyes."

"Sadistic like the devil type of personality?" I demanded.

"Yes."

"No, your trainer… no wonder why he's there… he's been sent on a mission. I know about him. His name is Arthur, at least in human form. He's dangerous. One of Talon's best Vipers and he's been known to kill anyone who crosses him. If he's been your trainer…"

"Then what does that mean?!" Adam demanded of me.

"That means that he's not just training you… he's been sent out to kill me."

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV:**

"Come on, Arch. We can't be slacking off now. I've found a potential place where some of the dragons might be staying," Jordan said, trying to persuade Arch to stop listening to music.

"Big deal. I've been training hard enough. You don't need me to be firing arrows into oranges pretending to be dragon eyes 24/7. Okay?"

"Fair point," Jordan considered. He looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded. We approached the suspicious underground stronghold that was said to hold a colony of dragons. Jordan handed me my gun, the Hecate II.

"Do it, Jase. We're counting on you," Jordan said. He handed me my headpiece and connected it. "I'll be communicating with you via that. It's fireproof and explosion-proof. I think you'll be fine." I nodded.

"Alright, then," I said. "Let's do this." I strapped my armor and then jumped down into the hole. I hit the ground with a soft crunch and then aimed my gun at the lock. I focused on it, peering into my scope for the best aim.

 _BANG!_

* * *

 **ADAM POV**

The entire building shook, alarms began to flicker. "What's that?!" I yelped, looking around. Index gritted his teeth.

"We're dead. St. George's found us. We're damn dead. Get Jenny and Misty," he commanded. "We're going to try to leave as soon as possible. The sooner we flee, the less time St. George will have to kill us. I'm going to contact Sebastian."

The door exploded with a volley of gunshots and then I screamed, _NO!_

Because standing there… was Jason. A person I thought was my friend.

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV**

I leveled the Hecate at my friend's forehead. I couldn't believe it. He was a dragon, and he had hidden it from me.

"It ends here, dragon," I snarled. "You can't hide from me."

"No, but I can sure as hell try," Adam replied. I fired and he began to cast a shield, the bullets deflected with loud clangs. He began to morph, morphing into a beautiful golden colored dragon with flickering yellow eyes.

He snarled, golden fire glistening at the back of his throat, spitting it out, firing bolts that I barely had time to dodge.

"Not bad, St. George," Adam admitted. "It's better than the robots I had to fight earlier in my training."

"I thought you were my friend. I can't believe you," I snarled.

"I thought you were trained not to trust anyone," replied Adam. "And by the way, call me Goldenfire in this form."

"I won't call you anything but traitor like this," I snarled, and fired. The bullet bounced off of his scales and then an arrow whizzed by my head.

"Arch?!" I gasped. The girl smirked and fired out another arrow, already nocking another in the bowstring.

"Let's do this," Arch said. "I think I've got enough practice firing at fake oranges pretending to be dragon eyes."

* * *

 **SPRING POV**

 _Beep, beep, beep._ My phone chimed in my pocket and I pulled it out. My face paled when I read the message: _We're under attack. Time to attack the base. Do what we've trained for._

"What does it mean, they're under attack?!" Nightmist cried. "So we're supposed to fight _now?_ Tharos hasn't even perfected his flame-throwing spell yet, and I haven't even perfected the parries and attacks I'm supposed to complete!"

"Look, we're going to have to follow Index's orders," I said to Nightmist. "We'll have to make do with what we've got."

"But-!" Nightmist fell silent at my warning glare.

"We're going to attack, give it a try."

* * *

 **ALESA POV**

I looked at the white card inside my hand, saying my job position: _Chameleon._ That meant all that training was really made for me to be that docile, useless dragon that was going to pretend to be a human all her life.

"Why must I do this…?" I whispered. "I don't want to have to be this useless job." I looked up.

"Geez, where are Deadlox and Adam?" I asked, digging my hand into my pocket, pulling out my phone.

Three unread texts:

 _Adam: Under attack. I might not reply soon._

 _Deadlox: There's been an attack on a group of dragons. I'm going to go check it out. Stay where you are._

 _Adam: I'm safe. Jason's a traitor. Don't trust him. He's St. George._

I really couldn't believe it. Jason, a missionary from St. George sent to kill us?

How could I believe that I would've liked him?

He was a traitor.

How could I have been so gullible to believe that St. George wouldn't send anyone after us?

* * *

 **I think you'll hate me now. Now, onto the part where we have a final battle with them and Jason's St. George troops!**

 **We will also have a battle between the squad that Spring/Sebastian leads versus a St. George stronghold, and then we will have the ending of this story.**

 **Thank you for sticking around for the ending of the story CLAWS.**

 **This has been Guardianluver. Bye~!**


	12. A Path Untread

**CLAWS**

* * *

 **LUPIAN BASE:**

"Icicle," said a quiet voice. Icicle turned around to face Aya, or better known as Ms. Informant. "This is a dangerous game that you're playing. What do you think you're going to get siding with the dragons in the brigade against Talon?"

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't know that Cyrus always keeps his promises. I do know that he doesn't trust me as well as he used to, but I still have a chance."

"You're chasing after a hopeless dream, mister. Cyrus is a dragon. Some dragons just don't uphold their promises. I've chased after him for a moment, he's been talking with some of Talon's brats. I didn't hear their conversation, but if I didn't know better, I'd think he'd be exchanging information on our whereabouts."

"I don't care whether he's going to betray us or not. If he is an ally, I'd hope he will play a part in our plan." Aya looked like she wanted to say something, but immediately fell silent upon Icicle's look.

"We will not discuss this anymore." Icicle turned away on her heel.

* * *

 **ALESA POV:**

"What's wrong, initiate?" prompted Circe, looking at my look. "You're quiet. You're never quiet."

"Shut up." I glared at Circe. She looked taken aback for a moment before she tapped her knee.

"Want to talk?" she prompted. I didn't trust her.

"No."

"Wow, you really have changed," Circe said, smiling slightly. "I'll talk about it first. Congrats, all of Talon actually says. You did a remarkable job on your tests and so, you got here. You'll be my initiate for a bit longer, but then you might actually become a trainer for others."

"Will I have to be as sadistic as you?" I shot back. Circe gave a smirk.

"No, you don't. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"What did Adam get for his job class?" I shot at Circe. Circe began to think.

"Can you use his dragon's name? I'm pretty sure I haven't heard an Adam."

"Goldenfire."

"Oh, him. Ah, right, Inkdeath said he got Viper." At that moment, a starburst cracked in my head. _A Viper?_

* * *

 **SPRING POV:**

"You're so annoying! God, so annoying!" screamed a voice. I looked up moodily to see Skyro scolding Tharos for chucking a firebomb into the middle of the room.

"Right, right, right, right," Tharos said, bored. "Guess who got a gold star for 'very good job'?" He pulled out his bag and found a gold star sticker and slapped it on Skyro's forehead. "There."

Skyro's face purpled in anger and he lunged at Tharos, but Tharos simply dodged and pulled out his spellbook.

"That's enough," I commanded. Ryu looked up from the intricate snare she was making and raised an eyebrow. "Not you," I snarled at her. I pointed at Skyro and Tharos. "Them." Ryu sighed.

"You really should dial down," Ryu said. "I think the stress of all of this is getting into their heads. We're going to be blowing this place apart, no doubt."

"No, really," I said sarcastically. "I'd thought for sure Tharos and Skyro would get along so well we won't need a trap to hang them up by the ceiling so they don't tear each other into bloody pieces." I turned around and said,

"You guys really should act more maturely. Don't be arguing so much. We have to team up with these two people called Cyrus and Eros, some senior dragon sirs, and otherwise we also have this dude named _Neskire_ that knows a man who knows a girl who knows- whatever, that aren't exactly siding with St. George.

"Not to mention that Cyrus has some lupian relationships." Chell dropped the plate he was carrying, and it shattered into sparkling pieces.

"WHAT," he said. "Lupians are all traitors!" Chell looked completely furious. "Why are we going to be siding with them?! They'll backstab us. Just like in the legend of the Dragon Ruby, it was the lupians who betrayed the queen!"

"We should get rid of our old rivalries," I said. "Now is not the time to be getting this ancient war between our races into our heads." Chell gave an impatient sound before falling silent at my glare.

"Fine," he mumbled. Ryu stood up and said,

"I actually agree with Sebastian. We're not going to get anywhere arguing. We have to work together for this, because we have to bring down Talon and their endless tirade." Chell looked surprised, but he sighed and said,

"Alright. Don't blame me if something disastrous happens." And then, we all hollered at the top of our lungs,

"DON'T JINX IT, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

I was strangely silent. And by silent, I really mean silent. Normally I wouldn't give a damn to being silent, but I ended up curling up in a ball at the edge of my dark room. Way to be a gigantic emo someone.

"Adam? Dinner's ready," said one of the caretakers. When did I forget their names? I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I gave a 'coming' in reply and walked out of my bedroom down the stairs.

The gigantic lobster was sitting at the table. Oh excellent, it was one of my least favorite foods. I sat down at the table and prodded the lobster with my fork halfheartedly.

Hesitantly I stabbed the lobster and ate it. Dry. It was completely disgusting.

"What's wrong? I made it in celebration of you getting your rank in Talon!" Heather said. I gave a weary smile and pretended to enjoy it.

Ah well. Looks like it would be a long day before I could escape to the rogue refugee center.

* * *

 **JENNY POV:**

The entire base was being fortified. All the familiars were being trained in battle techniques. _Ow._ I rubbed my arm, where a burn from an electrocution move had hit me.

My eyes widened as I hit the ground, screaming. Memories of St. George were flying by. I hoped, prayed for someone to come and help, but nobody came.

I heard a gasp and the warmth of someone else next to me.

"Jenny. Are you okay?" Charlie's voice asked. I gave a shaky nod before fainting on the floor.

* * *

 **ARCH POV:**

Never before had I seen Jason's face look like what he did. He seemed angry. Betrayed. I didn't like it. I swallowed and tapped him on the shoulder.

His eyes were completely empty. Black holes came to mind, when I saw his eyes. I shook him hard and his gaze snapped back to normal. His eyes somehow hardened.

"Arch. I want you to get the best arrow that you ever could possibly have, and save it." He said it like a command, not a request.

"Why?"

"Because that is the arrow that will pierce through the person I once thought was my friend."

* * *

 **Oooooooooooh.**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	13. Fuse

**CLAWS**

* * *

 **CYRUS POV:**

"Hello? Cyrus, are you there?" I lifted up my head irritably as I recognized that call. It was Eros, the dragon I would always argue with. He was a lean man in his human form, some might even call him handsome in human standards.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him, transforming into my human form. Eros held out a soccer ball.

"We've been arguing so much, I thought we could take some time to make up, and play soccer or something," said Eros weakly, quailing at the glare I gave him.

"Alright then, why not," I said. Eros smiled and said,

"Thanks, Cyrus."

[...]

"Wow," I sighed, panting. "That was rough."

"Funny how as an old man you still are able to play," Eros said, standing up.

"I'm not an old man by dragon standards."

"I know. When did we start arguing, again?"

"Some time ago, I don't really know or care anymore. We should just be over it," I said. "But it's hard to forget about it, isn't it?" Eros considered my words for a moment before saying,

"So. Truce?"

"Hm. I guess," was all I said in reply.

* * *

 **NESKIRE POV**

 _Useless. Weak. Fragile. Stupid. Dumb. Easily-broken_ , I wrote, trying to describe a human's nature. And yet, I couldn't be talking. I was friends with some of St. George's best henchmen. _Liars. Schemers._

The list went on and on. I finally finished all the words I could use to describe humans in the worst way possible and I set down my pencil. A knock came at my door and I muttered,

"Who's it?" A timid voice answered,

"Um, me. I want to come in." It was one of the humans. I sighed, not even remembering the name.

"Alright then, whoever you are. Get in." When the human stepped in, I realized it was-

"Oh hello, Razor. Fancy meeting you again."

"I don't see why you're so surprised to see me," Razor said, shouldering a scythe. "I was one of the only humans to join your plague group. You were also one of the only people mwho didn't murder me."

"Oh, I'm still considering killing you and saving the trouble," I said, looking up.

"You wouldn't do that," Razor said. "Not with the St. George men allying with us. If we were alone, sure, I'd bet you'd kill me in a heartbeat."

"That makes me sound shallower than I really am," I said.

"I promise you, Neskire, you are that shallow. You'd stoop so low as to joining us, but then you'd backstab us. Now tell me, which one of us is shallower?"

* * *

 **MATTHEW POV**

"Isn't it hard work being a two-time spy?" I muttered, uncorking the cap of my drink. James nodded and replied,

"We ought not to be discussing this. We meet up with Jack and the others at dawn." Oscar Reed walked over to us and greeted us and said,

"Yo. How're Jason and Jordan, the two perfecties?"

"They've apparently found out about the dragon base. We need to move and delay them as much as possible," I said. "Also, Jack gave me this." I held up a small ball. "Apparently this is a bomb."

James almost spilled his drink down his front when he realized what I'd said.

"A BOMB? Get it away! What if it explodes?"

"We need a fuse, stupidhead." I tucked the bomb away. "Jack told me to use it under dire circumstances."

"Oh, alright."

* * *

 **ADAM POV**

I was kneading a ball of sand at the beach. No, really. It was soaked with water so I could patch it up and then break it over and over in a meaningless existence.

I couldn't think, because of the war that was coming up. I had to do something. It felt horrible. One, the fact that Jason was a traitor hurt me, and second, I was torn between following Alesa and Misty.

Why was being a good guy such a difficult task? I felt like one tiny little push to my side and I would shatter into a million pieces. I stood up and decided to head for the rebel base.

* * *

 **JENNY POV**

I woke up to find myself back in my bed. After I had that hallucination, I felt weak and dizzy, especially sick, too. I shook my head, trying to gather up my strength and think.

It was Matthew who had done it to me. I'd heard from Charlie that he had joined our side, but I didn't trust him one bit. I swore that I'd never trust a human again, no matter how nice or how friendly they we're.

And the fact was, this was war. I couldn't falter anymore. I had to continue going, for the sake of my own heart, and my own strength.

* * *

 **JASON POV**

I adjusted my gun and then whipped around and fired directly at a tree. Jordan started behind me and almost leaped into the air at my sudden action. I felt a stab of some sort of pleasure when a mark was gouged into the tree.

"What in the name of Pete was that for?" Jordan demanded of me. "Don't lose control of your gun!"

"I felt like doing it," I replied. "If we're fighting dragons I should be able to fire with direct ease, no matter who I'm firing at." Jordan frowned.

"Whatever you say, dude. Come on, Arch is waiting for us."

I looked up, and nodded. My grip tightened on my gun once more. Soon, I knew it would be… _the end to this meaningless existence._

* * *

 **Don't I know how to make you really, REALLY hate me? Of course I know how to make you REALLY, REALLY hate me. Don't worry, the story's not done yet.**

 **Of course, there's only a couple chapters left, and then maybe an epilogue. I don't think we really need a sequel…**

 **But I wouldn't know, ha ha.**

 **Don't worry, all of the friends we've met in this story won't go anywhere. They might reappear sometime-**

 **Magnus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETIME?!**

 **SHUT UP MAGNUS, BEFORE I KICK YOU BACK TO THE FORUM WHERE YOU BELONG!**

 **Magnus: Sorry.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	14. A Fool's Errand

**CLAWS**

 _Diamond: Neskire's a girl…_

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

"Glad you can make it, Adam." Misty leaned against the railing. "We needed all the help we could get."

"My pleasure. When are we attacking?" I asked.

"At dawn. Are you sure your guardians won't catch you?" Misty asked.

"They can't. I have a good alibi if need be." Misty giggled and said,

"I like that quality. Sneaky." I gave a dry laugh.

"Come on, we have to get ready if that's what you say. Let's go."

* * *

 **SPRING POV**

"Alright everyone. On my word, let's run for the base," I commanded. "And please, no setting off any silly string bombs." I turned and glared at Magnus.

"Hey, what're you looking at me for?" Magnus asked innocently.

"You know what you did," my voice rumbled in my throat. "What the hell, let's just go." I turned to Chell and said, "Cause a distraction."

Chell grinned evilly.

"Can do!" She scrambled away, and then Ryoku tapped me on the shoulder.

"You should not have told her to do that. You do know she goes overboard with this, correct?"

"I know. It's the reason why-"

A firecracker sounded and then I grinned.

"Let's go everyone!"

[…]

We infiltrated the base with ease and Chell paged my headset.

" _I'm disabling the cameras. I've taken care of the guards, too~"_

"What exactly have you done, Chell?" I asked, filled with dread.

" _Oh, some poisonous gas through the vents."_ Chell sounded rather proud of herself. _"Don't worry, it won't kill them. I'm ninety percent sure on that! No… probably fifty percent. Come on, let's just go."_

I gave a mutter of assent and leaped ahead. Nightmist followed behind me, keeping pace. We saw the bodies of unconscious guards and knocked them to the side, trying to see if our allies were still safely alive so we could blow this place to smithereens.

"What did you do with our allies, Chell? Did you knock them out, too?"

" _Nope! They're in their room, like they're supposed to be. Don't doubt me, okay? Believe in the part of you that believes in me!"_ I could've sworn Chell was making a peace sign.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, squad! Let's get this moving!"

"Aye-aye!" Skyro yelled from behind me. "That's our Corporal Spring-spring!" I turned around and knocked Skyro on the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, be serious, and shut up again."

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV**

"Hey, Jason." I looked up and saw the face of Jordan. "We're moving now, so you might want to get your gun and get a move on."

"Alright." I grabbed the Hecate II and adjusted the mask on my face. "I'm ready."

"Good, Arch is too. We should get going now if we want to catch the other dragons off guard." Jordan waved me forward and we headed into Jordan's jeep, driving off into the distance. Arch and I were fairly quiet, while Jordan was whistling something stupid, like, _la-la-la-la-la-di-la._ I didn't really know what floated his boat sometimes.

"Hey. Are you okay with doing this?" Arch asked. "I mean, I know they once were your friends-"

"They're not my friends anymore, alright? Shut up and let's just focus at the task at hand. We just need to destroy the dragons and our task is done."

Arch sighed.

[…]

"Here we are," Jordan said. "Ready, everyone? I've contacted some of St. George's troops, they should be… ah, and here they are."

Dan waved at me.

"Hello, Mr. Perfecto, looks like you have Arch with you? She's a pretty damn good archer, from what I've heard."

"Yes, I am," Arch said. "So, you're the Dan everyone talks about. Nice to see you."

[…]

"On my signal…" Jordan muttered. "We attack." He put up three fingers, then put one down. _Three. Two._

 _One._

I lifted up my gun and ran for the base, hoping that luck would be able to get me this far.

* * *

 **BATTLE OF ST. GEORGE BASE**

"This way, come on everyone!" Skyro yelled. "Chell's just alerted me: the gas's effects aren't permanent!"

"What? That's bad! Let's get going!" Spring yelled, leaping ahead. Tharos began casting spells left and right, as the soldiers woke up from their knockouts. Tharos's well aimed spells caught them in the chest, the head, and in the worst case scenario, in the groin.

They rounded a corner only for a laugh to come behind them.

"How convenient… silly dragons." Smiling at them was the St. George leader. "Did you really think we weren't anticipating your attack? It's futile. Your so-called allies are dead in California. Your so-called quest is a fools' errand."

Spring gripped his sword and muttered,

"Liar. As long as we're here, we will _never_ let you hurt our loved ones, no… all of dragonkind ever again." Spring leveled it at St. George's face, and said a spell.

"Gust Slash." A sweeping of wind knocked the leader flying, and the St. George leader cocked his gun and then Spring was disarmed, the gun pointed at his forehead.

"All of you… drop your weapons." The leader's fury was evident. "You dare move, and he's dead." Everyone didn't even move. "DID YOU HEAR ME? DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

No one did. Spring closed his eyes. Then, the pressure of the gun to his forehead was released. He opened his eyes and saw-

"Lupians? What are you all doing here?"

A lightning-eyed lupian smirked and said,

"What? Did you think we would really leave you alone? We're not all liars, you know."

* * *

 **BATTLE AT THE ROGUE BASE**

"No!" Adam gasped, wide-eyed. It was Jason charging at the base. Misty and Jenny roared in fury and Jenny swept her hand out to the side, summoning familiars to her aid.

"I'll take care of this," Jenny muttered. "I'll give you all enough time to run, my familiars know-"

"We can't let you fight alone. We'll help," Charlie said. He summoned a bright blue aura around him. "I'm a lightning dragon. Electricity is one thing a human can't handle."

Misty turned to look at me and said,

"You run. It's you they want."

"No! I just can't leave you all here, alone-"

Misty said,

"You know Alesa, right? She's my best friend too. Want to help her? You'll leave."

I gulped and turned around, running.

[…]

I continued to run until all of a sudden, I heard a click and a scary, familiar voice.

"You're not going anywhere."


	15. End

**CLAWS**

 _Chosen song: Battle Against a True Hero- Undertale_

* * *

 **ADAM POV:**

I turned on the spot and saw Jason's gun aiming at my forehead. I knew, without a doubt, that it wouldn't miss once he fired. I cleared my throat and said,

"What is the meaning of this, Jason?"

Jason growled.

"You're a dragon, aren't you? That means I have to kill you. It's my mission." The gun wobbled slightly. "Count to three."

I snarled and then I Shifted. I transformed into the golden Coatl, and then I bared my teeth and lunged at Jason. Jason tried to attack, but I pinned him to the ground, breathing into his face. He looked at me and he said,

"What're… what're you doing? If you're going to kill me, do it now."

I couldn't kill him. I grabbed his gun with my teeth. He flinched, like he was expecting me to fire at him and kill him. I snorted in contempt and threw the gun away. I climbed off of him and transformed back into myself. I realized what I was wearing… the suit that the TALON trainer had given me.

"If we are friends, you won't come back," I said suddenly. "If you're going to continue killing dragons… the next time we meet, we will be enemies."

"I…" Jason croaked. "I don't want to fight anymore… I-"

"You've already killed so much," I said. "Do you think that your stupid excuse is going to work on me? Forget it."

He tried to speak again, but I reached out and clamped my hand on his throat.

" _Forget it._ "

I ran away, wiping my face.

 _Crying…? I'm not crying… why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

 **TRUEMU POV**

I watched Adam run away, before lifting my hand up to my throat, feeling it for any broken bones. Wow, did the dude have a good grip. I tried not to feel mad at the loss of the Hecate, but hey, what can I do? I decided to take Adam's words for heart, but from what he said, it was like he didn't trust me anymore.

If I were him, I wouldn't trust myself either. I sighed softly. It wouldn't work out, would it? The fact is, I can't change.

I stood up and then, I heard a shout behind me.

"What were you doing?!" It was Jordan. He stormed up to me and jabbed me in the chest. "You had a dragon, the very dragon we were supposed to hunt down right before you, and you just stood there and didn't do _anything!_ What type of asshole does that?"

"Jordan… I can explain-"

"You can't explain anything! The boss, everyone is coming, and what am I supposed to say to them now? 'Omigod, my bad, Jason, the perfect soldier, just lost the dragon!'" Jordan mocked. I turned around to see a massing of troops behind me, and the boss spoke out.

"Where is he? Where is the dragon?"

Jordan turned to them and said,

"Jason didn't attack him. Worse, he didn't kill him. He let it run away." Everyone stared at me in disbelief, as if saying, _Jason? The perfect soldier, letting a dragon run away?_

The boss said,

"Just exactly what were you doing, Jason? You do know that we have to get rid of the demon spawn, correct?"

"Yes, sir…" I said.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to put you in an area where we can talk about this." The boss summoned some soldiers to his side and they pinned my arms down. "We need to discuss your actions, and we'll wonder what to do with you later."

I looked up at the sky, seeing a small silhouette of a dragon flying in the sky, my heart in my throat.

 _Good luck, Adam._

* * *

 **SPRING POV**

I could hardly believe my eyes, until the lupian grabbed his face and muttered,

"Should've not brought contacts." He removed the electric-lightning thingy contacts and revealed green eyes. "My name's Crowe." He patted me on the shoulder, until another lupian behind him yelled,

"What in the name of Rubies were you doing? Aya caught you talking to St. George, you stupid backstabber!"

"Oh," Crowe turned to the lupian. "Hello Icicle! Yes, I did try and talk to St. George but they saw through my shtick and they almost killed me. So I went ahead and equipped some of my robits and beat them to a bloody pulp."

"I am now afraid of what your robots can do," Icicle said. "But hey, use them in the battle." Icicle dipped a head to me. "I've heard of you."

"Oh great, nice to meet you," I said, outstretching a hand. "Thanks for saving my hide. I needed it." Crowe was now examining the unconscious St. George leader. He took a remote out of his pocket, and then turned it on. A robot arm came and grabbed the St. George leader by the scruff. It then smashed the dude into a wall.

I decided to stay away from the arm.

" _Hey, hey, Spring, we're gonna blow this place up. I suggest you get our allies and run."_ Chell seemed fairly distressed as she talked.

I heeded her words, and summoned everyone.

"We have to get out. Where are all our human allies?"

A lupian named Cloud said,

"I saw them earlier. I told them to run, we already talked to Chell a little earlier."

I nodded in assent and we all ran for the exit of the base, before it completely exploded.

* * *

 **THE ROGUE BASE (MISTY)**

Our entire base was in tatters. Charlie panted as Jenny patched up one of his wounds. I looked up at the sky to see if Adam was flying by, and then I saw…

A silhouette of a golden dragon flew overhead and my heart stopped in my throat. The dragon lighted on the ground, and I knew without a doubt it was Adam. He transformed back and said,

"We have to go. We're not safe here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "Charlie's not in any type of situation to continue to transform."

"We have to get out!" Adam insisted. "My leaving means that not only will St. George be after us, but Talon. I haven't heard anything from Alesa or Ty, so they'll be tracking us down, too."

I stood up and said,

"We'll come with you. We trust you."

Adam smiled and said,

"Then I hope you're ready for a long journey."

Everyone transformed, unfurled their wings, and flew into the air.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Ty and Alesa stood in front of an old man, who was looking at a piece of paper.

"You must track down Adam and his group." The man slammed the piece of paper down on the table, causing Ty and Alesa to look at each other in disbelief. "Adam has run away with a group of rogues. He is now a traitor in the eyes of Talon.

"So… here is your mission. Bring him back, but you must kill everyone else. Do you understand?"

"We understand," Ty said.

"Wait... there are two others. A dragon named Neskire and a human named Razor... if you find them, kill them as well."

[...]

"So, stupidhead..." Razor said, balancing his scythe on his back. "So, what do you suggest we do now?"

"We fight back," Neskire said. "They do not have a hold on _us,_ that is for sure."

"Whatever, idiot."

* * *

 **END**

 **I hope you enjoyed CLAWS, its sequel RENEGADE will come shortly in the New Year.**

 **Guardianluver out!**

 **(also, the tale of Neskire and Razor will be explained in the next story~)**


End file.
